Love Story
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: Nos conocimos en una fiesta, ahora somos Arma y Técnico, los dos nos enfrentamos al Kishin, conseguimos nuestra alma 99 y cumplimos nuestro sueño. Soy Maka Albarn-Dije, el se volteo y sonrió-Y yo Soul Eater Evans. 5 Drabbles sobre Soul y Maka.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Hola! aqui Ako-Chan subiendo un nuevo Fanfic :D, estoy inspirada en varias canciones romanticas y obviamente en Love Story xP. Bueno si estan buscando aqui B*SxTsubaki u otras parejas. Les digo que **No **lo van a encontrar aqui UwU es puro Soul x Maka _Por ahora.

* * *

_** Love Story.**

**Chapter 1: **_Soy Maka Albarn. Yo Soul Evans._

Estábamos en una fiesta de los Evans, mi madre, mi padre y yo. Mi mamá tuvo que ir a una reunión y me dejo sola con mi padre, comencé a comer los bocadillos y tomar el ponche de la fiesta saboreando el delicioso sabor de estos, busque a mi padre con la mirada encontrándomelo con dos mujeres, estaba coqueteando. Me quede sorprendida, mire con determinación a mi padre observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Reaccione cuando escuche el vidrio del vaso de mi ponche romperse al caerse al suelo. Salí corriendo de ese infierno, corrí por todos los pasillos de la mansión hasta que me perdí. Camine por unos pasillos, empujando un poco a la multitud que se encontraba en estos y llegue hasta un balcón que estaba solo,solitario,sin gente. Mire la luna que reía y comencé a llorar. Talle mis ojos con fuerza tratando de que mis lágrimas ya no salieran, sentí algo en mi tobillo y mire para abajo, había un balón.

-Es mío-Me dijo un niño de mi edad, su pelo era blanco como la nieve y sus ojos eran rojos llamando mi atención, comenzó a caminar en la multitud y se paro detrás de mi-¿Estas llorando?-Me dijo, me voltee por completo y lo mire.

-S-si-Susurré, agarre el balón y se lo di, el agarro el balón con una mano, me miro y luego sonrió, su sonrisa era torcida y sus dientes parecían de tiburón haciendo que me llamara más la atención.

-Vamos, no llores es una fiesta.

-P-pero mi padre engaña a mi madre-Comencé a llorar de nuevo, el dejo de sonreír, me miro de nuevo y luego desvió su mirada hacia la luna

-Soy Soul Eater Evans-Me dijo volviendo a sonreír, comenzó a secar mis lágrimas con su mano libre haciendo que me sonrojara un poco-Creo que te ves más bonita así.

-M-maka Albarn-Le devolví la sonrisa, nos quedamos en un silencio pero el silencio no era desagradable, podía escuchar los murmullos de la gente pero a mí no me importaba- ¿Es tu fiesta?-Le pregunte con más confianza, el cerro los ojos y suspiro.

-Hoy cumple mi hermano mayor, Wes. Bueno, además también estamos celebrando que voy a entrar al Shibusen-Me dijo con orgullo, mis ojos se iluminaron y mi sonrisa se ensancho.

-¡Yo también entrare al Shibusen!-Junte mis manos como si estuviera rezando, el abrió los ojos y me miro sorprendido y sonrió aun más, el separo sus labios listo para hablar pero un hombre pelirojo lo empujo, mirando enojado a Soul y luego me miro con preocupación a mí.

-Maka, llego tu madre vámonos-Me dijo mi padre o mejor dicho Spirit, me comenzó a jalar del brazo sacándome del balcón, Soul miro enojado a Spirit al igual que yo.

-Spirit, suélteme-Le dije seria, el me volteo a ver sorprendido, me zafé de su agarre de una manera brusca, me acerque a Soul-Espero volverte a ver, Evans-El sonrió, mi padre se paro detrás de mi disgustado.

-Igualmente, Albarn-Le di un beso en la mejilla, el se sonrojo y Spirit casi llora. Escuche el claxon de mi coche, le sonreí a Soul y luego salí junto con Spirit…

Soul Eater Evans…

Juro que algún día te volveré a ver…

* * *

Wa me gusto como quedo, esta parte del fic es inspirado en los primeros versos de Love Story C: No se cuantos capitulos tendra sto, juum creo que como cinco. Bueno el proximo Cap es:

_Toca el piano, por favor._

Bueno asi se llama por ahora xD

Me voii!! Pero antes....

¡Gracias por el pay Maka-Chan! xDDD

ahora si me voy

noo me extrañen! xD

Byee-bee! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Toca el piano.**

**Chapter 2: **_Toca el piano, por favor._

Camine por los pasillos del Shibusen totalmente enojada, había vuelto a ver a Spirit coqueteando con las mujeres. Soy Maka Albarn, tengo 13 años y soy hija de Kami y por desgracia también de Spirit, bufé molesta y abrí una puerta que me llevo a otro pasillo pero el pasillo no estaba callado como los otros, se podía escuchar una melodía un tanto tétrica. Cerré los ojos y me recargue en una pared para escuchar la melodía, era tan hermosa y triste. Abrí los ojos y comencé a correr por los pasillos dejándome llevar por el sonido de la música, estaba a punto de abrir una puerta negra pero la melodía termino con un Do grave, mire el suelo algo triste, suspire y luego sonreí. Agarre la manija de latón fundido y la gire abriendo la puerta lentamente, la habitación estaba oscura solo se podía colar unos pequeños rayitos de sol por la puerta y una ventana medio abierta. Comencé a caminar de una manera torpe ya que no podía ver bien. Me golpee con algo o alguien y mire hacia arriba, solo podía ver unos ojos rubíes mirándome.

-¿Hola?-Salude o mejor dicho pregunte, la puerta se abrió un poco más por el viento y me dejo ver un cabello blanco. ¿Cabello blanco y ojos rubíes? ¿Soul?-¿Soul?-Pregunte, el chico sonrió dejando mostrar esos dientes afilados de tiburón, si. El era Soul Eater Evans. Desvié la mirada hacia el piano que brillaba por los pocos rayos que se colaban al cuarto, parecía como un objeto bendecido. Luego mire a Soul sorprendida ¿El había tocado?

-Maka Albarn ¿Cierto?-Me dijo él y yo solo asentí, el camino a paso lento hacia el piano y se sentó en el banquito negro. Su pelo brillaba debajo de los rayos inclinados, me miro con esos rojos rubíes que desde chica me encantaban y me sorprendían y luego sonrió de forma torcida, la sonrisa que más anhelaba. Comenzó a darle palmaditas al asiento-Siéntate-Camine a paso lento al asiento, cuando llegue el quito su mano y me senté mirando las teclas del piano, Soul también las miraba. Las miraba con felicidad y emoción, hundió una tecla provocando un sonido agudo-Esta es para ti-Me volteo a ver con una sonrisa pero esta no era torcida ni mostraba esos afilados dientes, yo solo asentí un poco sonrojada. Era la primera vez que me dedicaban una canción de piano. Cerré los ojos disfrutando aquella melodía tan hermosa.

Cuando termino abrí los ojos y mire a Soul, este miraba el piano pensativo.

-Fue hermoso-Le dije sonriéndole, creo que Soul había pensado que no me gusto, el sonrió ahora con su sonrisa torcida pero no aparto la vista del teclado.

-Cuando te conocí-Me dijo ahora viéndome a los ojos pero estaba serio-unos días después invente esta canción, especialmente para ti. Pero nunca supe cómo ponerle, así que tu le pondrás el nombre-Sonrió y luego desvió la vista hacia la tapa superior del piano ahora serio, yo me quede pensativa por un rato, puse mi dedo índice en el mentón y luego mire detalladamente a Soul con una sonrisa. Me pare del banco y él me miro con curiosidad.

-Le pondré nombre pero quiero preguntarte algo.

-Dime-El dejo de mirar la tapa superior del piano y me miro a mi recargando su codo en las teclas provocando un sonido extraño que dejo eco.

-Soy Maka Albarn, la técnico-Dije señalándome y luego señale una placa donde tenía escrito _Técnico._ Soul capto y me sonrió, se quito la placa y me la enseño esta decía _Arma._

-Soy Soul Eater Evans, el arma.

-¿Quieres que seamos Arma y Técnico?-Le pregunte extendiendo la mano y con una sonrisa, la sonrisa de Soul se ensancho más, se puso la placa en el pecho y estrechamos las manos. Desde ese día somos Arma y Técnico, Camaradas, Compañeros de departamento, Amigos o mejor dicho Mejores Amigos, Hermanos, hay tantas formas de vernos.

Pero, luego creció mi cariño hacia él y se convirtió en…

_AMOR…_

* * *

_L_a canción que toca Soul es Love Story pero en piano, el video esta en mi Link muy bonita la canción w

Leean mi nuevo Fic D:


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **_It´s a Love Story baby, just say yes._

Me avente contra Soul que me recibía con los brazos abiertos. El me abrazo con fuerza mientras reía, yo a cambio lloraba de la felicidad. Los chicos se acercaron hacia nosotros y nos abrazaron hasta quedarnos sin oxigeno. Lo derrote, derrote… ¡Derrote al Kishin! Llore más al escuchar la palabra Derrotar, si mamá estuviera aquí estaría orgullosa de mi. Me abrase a mi misma al imaginarme a mi madre felicitarme, una sonrisa mezclada con lágrimas agrias y dulces se mostraron en mi rostro.

-¡One-Chan mira el cielo!-Grito Patty señalando el cielo que tomaba el hermoso color azul con nubes blancas que tanto extrañaba. El Sol no tardo en aparecer con esas carcajadas tétricas que ya echaba de menos.

-Le avisare a mi padre-Nos dijo Kid mientras se alejaba de nosotros con una gran sonrisa, Liz le siguió diciendo que no hacía falta mientras que Patty cantaba.

-Bien hecho planita-Me felicito mi estúpido pero amigo Black Star, me dio una _palmadita _en la espalda pero no le di un Maka-Chop le sonreí tiernamente. Tsubaki no hizo más que sonreír y abrazarme como si no me hubiera visto durante varios años. Los dos se despidieron y siguieron a Kid.

-Maka…-Susurro mi compañero, voltee a ver al chico que amaba. Tenía una gran sonrisa pero no era torcida ni dejaba mostrar esos dientes de tiburón que desde pequeña llamaron mi atención-Felicidades-Soul me abrazo con ternura dejándome sorprendida, lentamente correspondí al abrazo con timidez. Soul se alejo un poco y pegamos nuestras frentes, suspiro y me miro con una sonrisa-Bien Maka-Se quedo pensativo por un rato hasta que me miro de nuevo-Te amo-Me quede boquiabierta, cuando trate de articular palabra Soul se posiciono de mis labios. Los labios de Soul eran las suaves y carnosos que no me pude aguantar a morderlos, Soul me beso con tanta ternura que hasta me costó creer que era él quien me besaba. Con el paso del tiempo el beso se hizo más exigente por lo que Soul jugaba con mi lengua o mi paladar.

-¡MAKA!-Escuche como Spirit me llamo pero luego se escucho un ruido por lo que creo que se desmayo, Soul y yo nos separamos para reír sobre lo que le paso a Spirit y seguimos con nuestro beso.

* * *

Caminábamos por los pasillos del Shibusen contentos y agarrados de las manos, hablábamos sobre cualquier cosa pero que fuera graciosa. La sonrisa de Soul se ensancho más al ver un salón obscuro, mire el salón y reí por lo bajito. Soul frunció el ceño y sonrió más, paso de largo pero yo me quede parada en el barandal.

-Yo se que lo deseas Evans-Susurre con voz sensual, Soul se volteo y sonrió. Agarre a Soul de la mano y lo lleve hacia el fondo del salón donde los pocos rayos del Sol nos mostraban el más preciado objeto de mi arma, el piano.

Se sentó en el banquito y toco las teclas con suma delicadeza como si se fueran a romper con el mínimo contacto aunque cuando toca una melodía las teclas de hunden con un poco de fuerza. Soul me miro preguntándome con la mirada cual quería, me quede pensativa y sonreí sonrojada.

-Love Story-Susurre, Soul me sonrió con ternura y se preparo para tocar, hundió una tecla pero quito la mano de inmediato. Mire confundida a Soul.

-Toco Love Story pero si tú la cantas-Me dijo, me sonroje hasta quedar del color de sus ojos y jugué nerviosa con mis manos.

-E-está bien-Susurre, el comenzó a tocar el piano dejando un eco el salón haciendo que la melodía se oyera más hermosa de lo que es. Tome aire lista para cantar y cerré los ojos para relajarme…

We were both young when I first saw you,

I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.

I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air.

Me acorde esa vez que conocí a Soul, lloraba en un balcón.

I see the lights,

See the party the ball gowns.

I see you make your way through the crowd,

You say hello

Little did I know...

La pelota en mi tobillo, luego se acercó a mí haciendo a un lado la multitud.

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go and I said

La vez que estábamos en la laguna, Soul tiraba piedras. Llego mi padre y nos separo.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,

I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby, just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quite because we're dead if they know

So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while

Oh Oh

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,

I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby, just say yes

Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is

This love is difficult, but it's real,

Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby; just say yes

Oh Oh

I was tired of waiting,

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

was tired of waiting,

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone

I love you and thats all you know

I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby, just say yes

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

Abrí los ojos y mire a Soul, Soul se volteo y me miro, sonreímos…

We were both young when I first saw you

Cantamos los dos, la melodía y la canción terminaron…

_It´s a Love Story baby, just say yes._

Wa!! ame como quedo :D Bueno aviso que subire un Fic beyblade u.ú donde me incluira (Ako para los que no lo saben ¬¬) y mi one-Chan (Riko-Chan) Ako-Chian se despide, ¡Besos a Okubo-San! XD

Byee-be! :3


End file.
